


Esperando el sonido de tu voz

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Ovas, Romance, Shounen-ai, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: : A pesar de que Karasuno ha obtenido el pase a las nacionales, Nekoma aún necesita algunos partidos más para garantizar su encuentro. Kuro y Tsukki se encuentran en una relación, aunque los separe la distancia, ambos conocen sus sentimientos. Tsukki, con mucha paciencia, ansiedad y un poco de nerviosismo, espera la llamada de Kuro… quiere escucharlo decir que ellos también han logrado la victoria.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Esperando el sonido de tu voz

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: Yaoi, pequeño romance, corto OneShot, mi primer escrito de Haikyuu.  
> Pareja: KuroTsukki (Kuro Tetsurou x Tsukishima Kei)  
> Disclaimer:  
> Hikari: Antes de este fanfic ya habia escrito un pequeño drabble de esta misma ship, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo y ese drabble fue tan pequeño que siento que esta es mi primera vez escribiendo para el fandom. En fin, solo aclarar que no leo el manga, esta idea surgió después de ver las ovas que van entre el partido contra Shiratorizawa y la nueva temporada, por lo que si se dice algo diferente en el manga lamentablemente aquí puede verse más apegado al anime. La obra original pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, el fic no tiene fines lucrativos y solo fue resultado de ocio. Disfrútenlo.

-Ganamos.- susurró para sí mismo mientras tecleaba la corta palabra en su teléfono celular. Tsukishima Kei se encontraba completamente exhausto, acostado en su cama, después de aquel agotador día. Parecía que la mañana de ese mismo día había sucedido hace una eternidad. Bueno, cualquiera se hubiera sentido de la misma manera después de haber tenido un intenso partido contra la gran escuela Shiratorizawa y, lo mejor de todo, haber ganado contra ellos, obteniendo con ello el pase hacia las nacionales.

Suspiró tranquilo después de darle enviar al mensaje. Creyendo que tal vez la otra persona tardaría en contestar, bloqueó el aparato y lo dejó sobre su cajonera que estaba a un lado. No habían pasado ni siquiera 10 segundos desde que había cerrado sus ojos cuando su aparato comenzó a vibrar y sonar ruidosamente. Soltando una palabrota entre dientes, lo tomó con cierta molestia, sin siquiera prestar atención al nombre de quien llamaba.

-¡Felicidades, Tsukki!- Su furia se esfumó al instante en que reconoció aquella voz. Separó el teléfono de su oreja, asegurándose de haber escuchado bien.- ¿Tsukki?

-Ah, no… quiero decir…- Volvió a acercarlo a su rostro para hablar.- Gracias. Pero… ¿no es muy tarde? Mañana tienes práctica matutina y clases ¿no es así?- Kei no pudo evitar que su voz sonara entre cortada. No creía que fuese a recibir una llamada de él.

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo?! Digo, claro que tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, pero tenía que felicitarte correctamente.- Soltó un suspiro como si su explicación fuera de lo más obvia.- En fin, supongo que entonces nos veremos en las nacionales.

-Gracias, Kuro-san.- Se sonrojó levemente al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.- Pero a ustedes aún les faltan los últimos partidos ¿no? Aún no es seguro de que lleguen a las nacionales.- No era su intensión sonar demasiado brusco, más bien, realista.

-¿¡Qué estas insinuando?! ¿Crees que no llegaremos a las nacionales?- Kei pudo imaginar el puchero que seguramente estaría haciendo Kuro después de oírlo.- Nuestro siguiente partido es contra Fukurodani, no digo que sean rivales fáciles, pero seguramente llegaremos a las finales de distrito. Confía más en mí, Tsukki.

-Bien, supongo que si lo estás diciendo tan confiado es porque tienen oportunidades de ganar.- Escuchó los reclamos divertidos del mayor a través del teléfono mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque no lo dijera, en el fondo sabía que Nekoma lo lograría. Que Kuro los llevaría a las finales.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Tsukishima volvió a ver por décima vez el reloj que se encontraba arriba del pizarrón, dentro del aula de clases. Tan solo habían pasado dos minutos desde que la había visto por última vez y ya se le había hecho una eternidad. El profesor continuaba parloteando una y otra vez. Mientras fingiera prestar atención seguro no tendría ningún problema, ya que su mente estaba pensando en algo muy distinto a los temas de la clase.

En esos momentos, Nekoma debería estar jugando contra Fukurodani, en algún gran y lujoso estadio de Tokio. De forma sigilosa, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular, poniéndolo por debajo de su pequeño escritorio, pero antes de poder abrir el navegador, tronó los dientes y guardó nuevamente el dispositivo.

 _“Ni se te ocurra ver los resultados ni el marcador en vivo por internet”_ le había ordenado su estúpido novio, Kuro Tetsurou, la noche pasada, durante una llamada telefónica. _“Yo mismo quiero decirte los resultados de nuestros esfuerzos”_. Tsukishima, sin hacerse mucho del rogar, había aceptado la infantil petición, pero nunca había creído que cumplirla resultaría tan difícil. _“No se dará cuenta, solo debo hacerme el sorprendido cuando me diga que ganaron”_ intentaba rendirse ante la tentación, pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a sacar su celular, se dio un golpe mental. No, Tsukishima Kei era un hombre de palabra.

-Recuerden bien esto, vendrá en el siguiente examen.- Alcanzó a percibir la última línea del profesor antes de que sonara la campanada que indicaba el final de la clase. Murmullos y suspiros se dejaron escuchar mientras algunos alumnos se paraban momentáneamente de sus pupitres.

-¿Tsukki, estás bien?- Preguntaba su amigo Yamaguchi, acercándose a su lugar.- Estuviste en las nubes toda la clase.

-No ocurre nada. Vamos, debemos apresurarnos al gimnasio.- Sin decir algo más, el joven alto y rubio tomó su maletín antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, su leal amigo asintió con fuerza siguiéndolo desde atrás.

Entre pláticas triviales, mayormente guiadas por el siempre animado pecoso, ambos llegaron al pequeño vestidor del club de voleibol. Algunos de sus senpais ya se encontraban dentro.

-Oh, hola Yamaguchi, Tsukishima. Llegan temprano.- decía Sugawara, quien estaba terminando de ponerse sus pantalones deportivos.- ¿Hinata y Kageyama no vienen con ustedes?

-No, creo que Hinata dijo ser el encargado de su clase el día de hoy o algo así.- Contestó Yamaguchi mientras dejaba su maletín.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, su amigo comenzó a conversar con el mayor, Tsukishima, quien aún mantenía su mente dispersa, se mantuvo en silencio, solo escuchando pedazos sueltos de algunas oraciones.

-Oh, si no mal recuerdo Hinata mencionó que hoy era el partido de Nekoma contra Fukurodani.- Al escuchar aquello, Kei no pudo evitar tensar su cuerpo.- Seguramente ya estará terminando en estos momentos.- Los tres chicos voltearon a ver el reloj que estaba pegado en una de las paredes.- Me pregunto quién irá ganando…- Tsukishima tuvo un mal presentimiento, por el rumbo de la conversación seguramente escucharía el marcador por error si alguno se atrevía a buscar en internet.

Estaba a punto de abrir su boca para decir cualquier cosa con tal de cambiar el tema de conversación, pero no hizo falta, ya que su celular comenzó a vibrar en silencio, llamando por completo su atención y la del resto.

-Lo siento, voy a contestar.- Y antes de poder recibir el permiso, salió apresurado del cuartito.- Habla Kei.- Su voz salió un poco más baja de lo acostumbrado, no queriendo ser escuchado por alguien más, aun así se alejó varios metros de la puerta.- ¿Kuro-san?- Contrariado por el largo silencio, alzó su ceja derecha, creyendo que tal vez no había buena cobertura.

-Perdimos…- Alcanzó a escuchar muy levemente. Tsukishima sintió al instante como un nudo se formó en su garganta.- Ese maldito de Bokuto se hizo mucho más fuerte desde el campamento de verano… rayos.-Escuchó una risita lastimera. Por lo general, la voz de Kuro solía sonar siempre animada, burlona, gruesa pero firme… siempre desbordante de confianza, pero en esta ocasión, hasta el mismo Kei sintió ganas de soltar un suspiro lastimero por lo rota que la percibía.- No es que sea el final… si ganamos el siguiente partido podremos ir a las nacionales con el tercer lugar pero… mierda.

-Kuro-san…- ¿Que se supone que debía decir en estos momentos? Kei se dio una reprimenda mental al no tener palabras adecuadas para intentar consolarlo.

-Espérame Kei, esto no ha terminado…- Dijo al otro lado de la línea, tratando recuperar fuerza en su propia voz.- Definitivamente jugaremos contra ustedes…

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Mañana ganaremos, es un hecho!- Kuro rio con gran optimismo al otro lado de la línea, Kei no pudo evitar darse un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano. Nadie creería que el chico pelinegro había estado casi al borde del llanto cuando le dijo que habían perdido contra Fukurodani si lo oyeran reír en esos momentos.- Estoy tranquilo, así que tú no debes ponerte nervioso ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Eh? Yo no estoy nervioso, son ustedes los que van a jugar de todas maneras. Karasuno ya tiene el pase para las nacionales.- Kuro, lejos de sentirse afectado por aquel comentario directo, volvió a soltar otra risotada.

-Estás nervioso, puedo oírte perfectamente. Pero, gracias.- Tsukki sintió como el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Creyendo que solo decir algo mas solo empeoraría en su contra la situación, decidió mejor guardar silencio.- Mañana te avisaré el resultado. Te amo.- Y antes de que si quiera poder recolectar el valor para corresponderle, Tetsurou cortó la llamada, dejándolo con la boca a medio abrir.

-Suerte…- Susurró ya para sí mismo antes de dejar el dispositivo sobre su cómoda.

Mañana sería el todo o nada para Nekoma.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Es raro que se te haya echo tarde, Kei.- Mencionaba un calmado Akiteru mientras lo veía como, presuroso, se ponía los zapatos en la entrada.

-Solo fue un poco, realmente no importa demasiado.- A pesar de querer sonar sereno como siempre, su voz salió un poco más fuerte de lo común. Su hermano mayor notó que, aun con sus lentes puestos, se le notaban unas prominentes y oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos, pero decidió mejor no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y, tras una breve y rápida despedida, sonrió al ver a su hermano salir tan rápido de la casa.

-Tsukki, aún tenemos tiempo…- Decía Yamaguchi intentando alcanzar el paso veloz de su amigo, quien decidió disminuir la velocidad tras el comentario.- Aunque es extraño que no pudieras despertar a tiempo… - decía cauteloso.

-Lo siento, no fue nada…- Kei se alborotó un poco el cabello, queriendo mostrarse despreocupado como siempre, pero, así como Akiteru, Yamaguchi lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esas ojeras y esos movimientos nerviosos no eran usuales en su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Todo va bien…?- Preguntaba con cuidado, tratando de mantener su vista al frente y que Tsukki no tratara de cambiar el tema de conversación.- ¿…con el capitán de Nekoma?

Tsukki apretó su mochila ante la pregunta. A pesar de mostrarse distraído y simple, la mayoría de las veces Tadashi siempre daba en el clavo cuando se trataba de él, añadiendo que era de las únicas personas que sabía acerca de su relación con Kuro.

-Sin problemas.- Contestó tajantemente, no dejando conforme a su amigo pero sin valor de seguir preguntando. Después de seguir andando algunos metros más, en completo silencio, Tsukki decidió añadir.- Hoy se jugarán los cuartos y las finales en Tokio…- Yamaguchi giró a verlo, pero él no le regreso la mirada.

Un pequeño foco se prendió en la cabeza del pecoso.

 _“Oh. Así que son hoy… ya veo.”_ Feliz por haber podido comprender aún mejor a su amigo, Yamaguchi sonrió en silencio y ambos caminaron juntos hasta la escuela. Extrañamente, el rubio se sintió más calmado ante esa escasez de conversación, por lo que se hizo recordar a sí mismo que algún otro día debería agradecérselo con algún bollo del conbini o algo parecido.

Sin embargo aquella tranquilidad no duró demasiado dentro del pobre Kei, quien apenas comenzó a escuchar la adormilada voz de su profesor comenzó a preguntarse cosas como a qué hora comenzaría el partido, quien sería el primero en sacar o cuantos balones podría detener Kuro.

Maldita sea… iba a ser un día demasiado largo.

Las horas pasaban, su cuerpo actuaba solamente de forma natural durante la clase pero no había escuchado ni siquiera la mitad de sus las clases. Cuando se percató, su incondicional amigo, Yamaguchi, se encontraba parado delante de su pupitre.

-Tsukki, ya es hora de almorzar.- Yamaguchi era consciente de lo distraído que su amigo se encontraba, pero había decidido actuar normal para no incomodarlo.- ¿Traes almuerzo? ¿Comprarás algo?

-Hoy no he traído nada… iré a comprar algo en la cafetería.- Se levantó con lentitud pero antes de salir del aula volvió a girarse para ver a su amigo.- Quizás tarde, comienza tú… tal vez hasta podrías ir a comer con Yachi-san, aprovechando la oportunidad.- El rubio disfrutó internamente ver como la cara del pecoso se coloreaba de color rojo con la sola mención de la pequeña manager. Quizás por la influencia de Kuro, pero últimamente le gustaba bastante soltar un par de bromas a su amigo.

En realidad el joven no tenía demasiada hambre, pero algo que si podía sentir (y bastante) era el cansancio en sus ojos. A pesar de haber ido a la cama a la hora de siempre, admitía que había pasado bastantes horas de noche completamente despierto, tratando de auto convencerse que no habría nada por lo cual sentir nervios o ansiedad… maldita sea, era solo un juego de club… ¡que ni siquiera era suyo!

Ni siquiera cuando iban a jugar contra Shiratorizawa tuvo que sentir tales emociones.

-Solo un par de horas más…- Murmuró mientras se ocultaba en unas lejanas escaleras de la escuela. Se colocó sus audífonos pequeños para tratar de descansar un momento… siempre que regresara cuando sonara la campana no debería haber problema.

-Kuro-san…-

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Ni se te ocurra contar lo que sucedió a los demás. Hinata o Kageyama seguro no me dejarían vivir tranquilo.- Entre abochornado y molesto, Tsukishima tomó su mochila antes de salir del aula, siempre con su amigo Yamaguchi detrás de él.

-No te preocupes Tsukki.- Intentó que la risa no volviera a salir de sus labios pero Tsukki aún se dio cuenta de su mal disimulado acto.

En realidad, lo que Tsukishima no quería que los demás supieran era que, aun cuando su plan inicial era regresar al salón de clases después del almuerzo, se había quedado profundamente dormido en aquellas escaleras. La situación solo habría quedado como solo la rebeldía de saltarse algunas clases, de no ser porque una chica, quien no se esperaba que hubiese un chico durmiendo ahí, tropezó con uno de sus pies, haciendo que ambos cayeran escaleras abajo, provocando que los dos terminaran en la enfermería.

Esa era la razón por la cual ahora el “siempre genial Tsukki” tenía un chichón rojizo en toda la frente.

-Oye, Tsukki.- Comenzó alegre la plática Yamaguchi, tratando que la molestia de su amigo disminuyera.- ¿Ya sabes cuál fue el resultado final del partido?- La ingenuidad de Tadashi resultó ser también molesta para el rubio.

-No, aun no lo sé Yamaguchi…- Contestó algo fastidiado, aunque su amigo supuso que aún sería debido al golpe.

-Seguramente haya terminado hace unas horas. No te preocupes, Nekoma seguro irá a las…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Hinata, proveniente del pequeño cuarto donde solían cambiarse de ropa y que se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia.

-¡Nekoma ganó! ¡¡¡Kenma me dice que Nekoma ganó!!!- Gritaba un eufórico Hinata, saltando por toda la habitación, sin importarle no llevar nada arriba de los boxers.- ¡La batalla del basurero no es un sueño! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Oh vaya, así que ganaron. Me alegra bastante.- Contestaba Sugawara, pasándole su ropa para que terminara de cambiarse.- Tendremos que entrenar aún más duro.

-¡WOOOOOOHHHH! ¡Siento que estoy lleno de energías!- Hinata terminó de vestirse para no perder más tiempo y salir corriendo hacia el gimnasio, con Kageyama justo detrás suyo quejándose de haber salido antes de tiempo. Ellos y sus tontas competiciones de siempre.

-¿Ves?- La sonrisa de Yamaguchi se esfumó justo al momento en que vio el rostro impenetrable de seriedad de Tsukishima. Por lo general, el más alto solía traer siempre su cara de póker, pero ahora, era como si verdaderamente estuviera planeando algún homicidio… ¿la victima? Un pequeño cuervo de cabello naranja.- ¿T-Tsukki?

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Daichi comprará bollos para nosotros en el conbini, ¿no vienen?- Preguntó Sugawara, después de que la práctica terminara con cierta normalidad.- Parece ser que él no está molesto porque hayas golpeado a Hinata con el balón.- El senpai intentó sonreír a Tsukishima, queriendo escuchar las razones detrás de aquel incidente.

-Lo siento, yo debo irme.- Sin mayor explicación, Tsukishima salió rápido de ahí, sin siquiera esperar a su amigo. Después caminar solo durante varios segundos y no notar su presencia, supuso que Tadashi iría con el resto del equipo. Sabiéndose solo, se puso sus audífonos, a máximo volumen, tratando de ocultar su enojo.

Aquel día no fue exactamente bueno para el pobre Tsukishima Kei. No había logrado conciliar el sueño durante la noche, salió más tarde de su casa de lo acostumbrado, las clases habían sido en extremo aburridas, se quedó dormido durante el almuerzo, una chica torpe lo jaló a un vergonzoso accidente que terminó en la enfermería, Hinata arruinó su motivo de espera justo antes de la práctica y, como cereza del pastel, ese estúpido de Kuro, el supuesto novio que debía de haberle avisado apenas supiera el marcador… no lo contactó durante todo el día.

Al principio creyó que tal vez podría demorar, seguramente había ido a celebrar con su equipo a algún restaurante o algo, y no podía estar pegado al teléfono, él era el capitán después de todo, pero ¿no pudo haber encontrado ni siquiera un minuto para enviarle aunque sea un mensaje de texto?… rayos.

-Tal vez… solo lo olvidó…- Soltó un lánguido suspiro, viendo como el vapor salía de su boca debido al clima frío. Vaya, ese último pensamiento sí que cambió toda la molestia que sentía en alguna clase de… ¿tristeza? Bueno era normal… tal vez él se había hundido demasiado en el júbilo y olvidó avisarle, probablemente creyó que él ya sabría los resultados así que no vio razón por la cual contarle la noticia, tampoco es que Kei fuese alguien con el que compartiera cada alegría de su vida, de todas maneras, solamente llevaban pocos meses saliendo juntos, y bueno… ambos se veían solamente una o dos meses al mes debido a la distancia que los separaba… si, era normal haberlo olvidado.

Completa y absolutamente nor…

-¡¡¡¡¡TSUKKI!!!!!- A pesar de traer puestos los audífonos, Kei alcanzó a percibir un pequeño susurro, una voz que creía conocer bastante bien. Sin embargo, al no estar seguro, pausó la música antes de bajar sus audífonos. Al no oír algo más, creyendo que su cabeza le había jugado una mala broma, quiso volver a iniciar la música pero se detuvo al volver a escuchar ese grito, ahora mucho más fuerte y cercano- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TSUKKI!!!!!!!!

Dio media vuelta y ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para poder procesar la imagen en su cabeza antes de ser tacleado por una persona un poco más alta que él, sobreponiendo toda su fuerza y peso, haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

-¡Tsukki! ¡Kei! ¡Ganamos! ¡¡¡En serio, ganamos!!!- Tsukishima quiso contestar, aun confundido por la presencia de Kuro justo en ese lugar cuando el cielo ya había oscurecido, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los del capitán de Nekoma en un profundo beso, el cual por cierto, no dudó en aceptar.

-¡Kei!- Cuando se separaron, el mayor le sonrió… mierda, esa maldita sonrisa… esa perfecta y hermosa…

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?!- Kuro dejó de sonreír al escucharlo gritar de aquella manera, jamás había escuchado su voz tan alta.- ¿¡Cómo es que llegas de la nada a Miyagi sin siquiera haberme avisado?! ¡Te reportaré en la estación de policía por haber llegado así a mitad de la noche, maldito pervertido!- Visiblemente alterado, Tsukki se quitó de encima a Kuro, queriendo recuperar un poco de su espacio personal.

-L-lo siento… creí que sería una sorpresa.- Aun algo asustado, Kuro trató de sonreír y explicarse.- ¡Vine tan rápido como pude! Saliendo del estadio tomé un autobús que me trajera hasta acá, fueron las seis horas más largas del mundo. No podía tomar el tren ya que no tenía suficiente dinero así que tuve que tomar la otra opción.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que sería buena idea avisarme? Además, ¿por qué has venido hasta acá? Mañana tienes clases ¿no es así? ¡Deberías…!- Kuro volvió a acercar su rostro al de Kei, haciéndolo callar casi al instante aun sin siquiera tocarlo.

-Quería darte la noticia en persona.- Entrecerró sus ojos, haciéndolo ver como un auténtico felino.- ¿Sorprendido?

-P-por supuesto que no.- Kei intentó ocultar su sonrojo bajo su bufanda. Desde el momento en que vio a Kuro, su corazón no había parado de latir tan fuertemente.- ¿No tienes frío?- Preguntó una vez que ambos se encontraban de pie.

-Bueno un poco… vine tan rápido que olvidé ponerme los pantalones deportivos.- Hundió sus hombros como si se tratara de algo sin importancia. En esta época del año las temperaturas bajan bastante y seguramente, Kuro estaba sufriendo más que “solo un poco”, ya que únicamente estaba vistiendo el corto short de su uniforme y su sudadera roja.

-Vamos a mi casa, te prestaré algo más abrigador.- Intentó sonar indiferente, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas seguro lo estaban delatando.- Por cierto…felicidades, por el pase a las nacionales…

-¡Gracias! Te he sorprendido ¿no? Seguro que estuviste todo el día pensando en si habíamos ganado o perdido.- Cuando comenzaron a caminar, automáticamente Kuro entrelazó su mano con la del más chico, aunque Tsukki no hizo ningún ademán por apartarla.

-En realidad no… Hinata lo gritó apenas Kozume le avisó.- Sonrió arrogante, disfrutando ver la decepción en el rostro de su novio.

-¡Prometiste que esperarías a mi llamada!- Comenzó a hacer un berrinche digno de un niño de jardín de niños, colocando graciosos pucheros enojados en su cara.

-No me culpes, fue Hinata el que lo gritó, además, has tardado una eternidad en decírmelo.- Kei alcanzó a escuchar algunas palabrotas dichas entre dientes por parte de su novio. Bueno, al menos ahora podría decirse que estaban a mano.

-Kei.- Lo llamó por su nombre después de varios minutos en silencio.- Te estaré esperando en Tokio.- Le sonrió, como solo a él le sonreía.

-Si… seguro.- Tratando de no ponerse más nervioso, desvió la mirada al frente, sin perder la oportunidad de apretar aún más su mano con la suya propia.

A pesar del frío, caminaron con calma hasta llegar a la residencia Tsukishima.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **EXTRA** :

-Auch….- Se quejó Tsukki cuando Kuro unió sus frentes, dispuesto a comenzar una intensa sesión de besos.

-¿Y esto?- Tsukishima sintió una vena saltar en su frente pero ahora de enojo al ver la cara divertida de Kuro.- ¿¡Cómo te has hecho tremendo chichón?!- Preguntó, tratando de reprimir sus risas.

-Me caí de las escaleras, eso es todo.- Habiendo cambiado tan rápido la atmosfera, Kei apartó el cuerpo de Kuro. Ambos se encontraban en su habitación, esperando que Akiteru saliera del ofuro. En cualquier momento su hermano entraría por aquella puerta y, pensándolo mejor, Tsukki no deseaba que fuese testigo de alguna vergonzosa escena.

-¿Tú? ¿Cayéndote de las escaleras? No me lo creo.- Queriendo ver otra vez la herida de cerca, Kuro removió sutilmente parte del cabello rubio.

-En realidad fue una chica la que hizo que me cayera.- Mencionó indiferente.

-¿Una chica? ¿¡Kei, estás engañándome?!- Con una actitud sobre exagerada, Kuro lo envolvió en un dramático abrazo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón de su cama.- No creas que te perdonaré serme infiel-

-¿¡AH?! ¿Pero quién…?- Kuro acercó su rostro nuevamente, queriendo atrapar esos labios. Los separaba menos de un solo centímetro antes de que oyeran unos ruidos en la puerta.

-¿Kei? El baño está libre.- El hermano mayor, Akiteru, sintió la confianza de abrir ligeramente a puerta para avisarles.- ¿Eh? ¿Sucedió algo?- Confundido por un extraño ruido, vio como ambos chicos se cubrían sus rostros.

-No pasa nada, muchas gracias niichan.- Contestó rápidamente, aparentando no haber chocado su frente con la de Kuro en un rápido susto.- Enseguida entraré.- Poco convencido, Akiteru volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Kuro-san.- Habló seriamente.- Otro acto tonto como ese y dormirás en el patio.- Dijo con tono amenazante.

-¡Tsukki!- Aun sobándose su propia frente, Kuro solo se limitó a ver como su novio tomaba su ropa antes de salir de su habitación, provocando un estruendoso ruido con la puerta al momento de salir. Suspiró resignado pero con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.- ¿Que haré con este pequeño cuervito tsundere?

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: Si, lo sé. Demasiado rápido y sencillo pero la idea fue tan fugaz que solo esto fue lo que pude escribir. Sin embargo, le eché muchas ganas así que espero que les haya entretenido aunque sea un poquito. Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y espero volver a leernos en algún futuro no tan lejano. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
